Jay
}} Jay Walker (born Jay Gordon) is the Blue Ninja and the current Elemental Master of Lightning. He was recruited by Master Wu to train to become a Ninja alongside Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Nya and Zane. The group became close friends and fought together in many battles against the Serpentine and other adversaries. Jay was also the first Ninja to master Spinjitzu and the second to unlock his True Potential. He later helped to fight against the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors led by Garmadon and The Overlord. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord and his father was redeemed, peace resumed until Pythor returned, aiding the Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the Nindroid army. The Ninja clashed with the robots, and in the end the Overlord was destroyed, but at the cost of Zane's life. The Ninja parted ways after the apparent loss of their friend. When Lloyd attempted to get the team back together, Jay was very reluctant, but after finding that Zane was alive the Ninja journeyed to Chen's Island to compete in the Tournament of Elements. When Chen's true plans unfolded, the competitors of the Tournament allied together and fought against Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. With Zane back in the action, the Ninja were whole once more, as they battled an army of ghosts led by Morro who were released from the Cursed Realm. After a lengthy journey to find an ancient tomb, the team assaulted the army of apparitions at Stiix before the Cursed Realm was destroyed upon The Preeminent's destruction. With the Cursed Realm and its inhabitants destroyed, Jay and the other Ninja became celebrities under the management of Dareth, but after a run in with Nadakhan, he became wanted by the police and learned the truth of his past. After the notorious Djinn trapped the other Ninja in his sword, Jay and Nya battled the Sky Pirates until Nya was captured and forced to marry Nadakhan. After Nya died, Jay used his last wish to reverse all the events before the encounter of Nadakhan and rekindled his relationship with Nya. On the Day of the Departed, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, including Samukai, who attacked Jay and his parents. With help from Ronin, Jay fought Samukai before destroying him with electrified nunchucks. He then set off to Yang's Temple, where he witnessed Cole becoming a human once more. Biography Early Life Jay was born the son of famous actor Cliff Gordon and an unknown mother. For unknown reasons, as a baby he was given up by his parents, and left at the doorstep of an inventor couple, Ed and Edna Walker, the owners of a large junkyard. The two adopted Jay as their own son. At some point, he left his home to test one of his inventions, a set of Mechanical Wings. The wings worked well, but Jay ended up crashing into a billboard. As he picked himself up on the rooftop he fell onto, he met Sensei Wu and learned of his potential to become a Ninja. Interested by the old man's offer, Jay took up residence at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began his training, meeting Cole and Zane in the process. Finding the Golden Weapons Ninjago at Peace Secrets of the Blacksmith Jay flew Nya back to Four Weapons with his Lightning Dragon (now named "Wisp"), so she could gather her things and move in with the Ninja. Unbeknownst to him, Nya was attacked by Wyplash and three of his minions within the shop. The sound of a fight caught his attention, prompting him to hurry into the blacksmith, only to find Nya calmly packing the rest of her possessions. He asked her what the sound was, but she replied that it was "just some Samurai helmets and stuff." With that, Jay and Nya climbed aboard the Lightning Dragon and flew back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Although Sensei Wu told the Ninja to continue their training, they opted to spend their time racing on their dragons. Jay won the race one day, and began bragging that he was the best Ninja because of it. In response, Cole challenges his friends to another race, with the winner becoming "Dragon Master" for a month. During the race, Cole and Jay sped through the forest, with Wisp's agility allowing it to dodge around the trees. The group approached the Monastery neck and neck, but Cole arrived first by dangling a chicken in front of his dragon's nose. When Cole proclaimed himself "Dragon Master" for a month, Jay and the others claimed that they never agreed to those terms, challenging the Black Ninja to another race the next day. The New Masters of Spinjitzu One night, while the Ninja were sleeping, Kruncha and Nuckal infiltrated the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons. Jay proved to be the most difficult Ninja to separate from his weapon, as he was cradling the Nunchucks of Lightning in his arms, but the skeletons managed to replace the nunchucks with a cotton candy cone before Jay could wake up and notice the switch. Luckily for the Ninja, Kruncha and Nuckal quickly discovered that they could not control the Golden Weapons, causing them to accidentally activate the training course and batter each other with out-of-control Spinjitzu. Jay was stirred from his slumber when he heard Kai yelling that the training course had turned itself on again. In response to Kai's demand for the glitch to be fixed, Jay grumpily yelled that he would look at it in the morning, apparently unaware that his weapon had been replaced in his arms. He was soon fast asleep once more, preventing him from noticing the Skulkin Generals replacing the Nunchucks of Lightning in his arms before making their exit. Return of the Serpentine The Final Battle The Overlord's Return The Tournament of Elements Quest for the Tomb of the Spinjitzu Master Skybound The Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Day of the Departed Having claimed the Ultra Stealth Raider jet, Jay raced with his teammates to get to the Ninjago Museum of History in time to get Day of the Departed lanterns. After viewing the new Hall of Villainy exhibit, Jay parted ways from his teammates to spend the holiday with his parents Ed and Edna. Unfortunately, their holiday was interrupted when Samukai, returned from the Departed Realm due to the magic of Sensei Yang and the Yin-Yang Eclipse, attacked the junkyard in order to dispatch Jay using his Departed Blade. Jay was left on the ropes due to a pair of Skulkin holding his parents hostage, but was able to fight and finish off Samukai due to the unexpected intervention of Ronin. Meeting up with his teammates-minus Cole-Jay learned that they had suffered similar attacks, and realized to his horror that he had forgotten about Cole due to the latter's increased rate of fading. The ninja swiftly flew to go to the aid of Cole as he fought to prevent Yang's escape through the Rift of Return, but were unable to reach him due to the wind generated by this event. Fortunately, their arrival gave Cole the strength to overcome his doubts and defeat Yang, who was then redeemed by Cole's words of encouragement; Yang then allowed Cole to make his way through the rift just before it closed, restoring Cole to normal. The Ninja and their families and friends then gathered at the Temple of Airjitzu, now cleansed of evil magic, though Jay had expressed fears about it continuing to be haunted, and released lanterns in celebration of those who had gone before them. Physical Appearance Having short, orange-brown hair, Jay generally wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color. On his unique-looking frowning expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. Since "The Royal Blacksmiths", Jay wore a blue jacket with a white stripe over a white t-shirt and blue pants for his casual clothes. He wore a blue bandana over his hair in Season 6. From "My Dinner With Nadakhan" to "Wishmasters," Jay wore a dark blue eye patch over his left eye. Briefly in "The Way Back," during a battle with the Sky Pirates, he wears a similar second eyepatch over the same eye that is black instead of dark blue. For more images on Jay's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Age Like the majority of his fellow ninja, Jay is currently in his late teens.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/800279588173676549 During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least sixteen years of age.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 As the most recent events take place 3-4 years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around nineteen.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Relationships To see Jay's relationship, click here Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety, as revealed in Season 6. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. Jay is fond of inventing, technology, and the color blue. Technologically, Jay is the smartest out of all the six Ninjas; this is because he is raised in a junkyard. Jay also has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Weapons and Abilities Wind: Jay has been seen using the element of wind in a small vortex, but only once. It is assumed to be a side power associated with his main element: lightning. Lightning Abilities= Jay can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. |-|General Abilities=Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja's disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny's Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Nya and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer, but Jay's skill with technology should not be underestimated. Ninjago.com Description Jay is the ninja of Lightning, a talented inventor with a crazy sense of humor and a huge crush on Nya. He loves all the new technology around today, although his efforts to take it apart and figure it out have led to more than a few explosions. He even has a Cyrus Borg poster on the wall of his room. Although the ninja have been through many fearsome fights, Jay is still the same fast-talking adventurer he has always been.(Even Nindroids cannot get this ninja down.)But he can sometimes make his teammates crazy! * When Jay uses his electrical powers to his fullest, he creates 1.21 gigawatts. * Jay once invented a Spinjitzu powered slingshot … but it backfired. * Sometimes Jay wakes up in his sleep because he accidentally zaps himself. * Jay's favourite dancing style is electric boogie. * Jay and Nya once went dancing on a date, but it spun out of control. Appearances Notes *Jay only has four Character Cards, as his DX card was never made. **Therefore, Jay is the only ninja without his actual golden weapon on a character card. *Jay was the second Ninja to find his true potential, the first being Zane. *He only has three spinners (not counting Lloyd), whereas all the other Ninja have at least four. *He was the first of the Ninja to learn Spinjitzu, the second to unlock his True Potential, the third to find his Golden Weapon, and the fourth to find his own Obsidian Weapon. *Jay's first name may be a pun on the bird Blue Jay, since his elemental color is blue. His full name, Jay Walker, may be a pun on the term "jaywalk." This would later be somewhat averted upon the revelation that his true name is Jay Gordon. *Jay's inventions are said to fill entire warehouses, some of which he cannot remember the names or functions of. Some of his inventions are: **A blanket that can keep you cold on warm nights. **A parchment that can be written on or stretched into a waterproof tent. **A device that cores apples off of the tree before they are picked. **Extendable stilts. This invention apparently malfunctioned on its first use, repeatedly bouncing Jay up and down between six feet and sixty feet. After a hundred bounces in the span of two minutes, Jay was dizzy for a month. *Jay is currently the only Ninja other than Lloyd to possess multiple elements. He has element of Lightning as well as Wind. *Jay's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "羊", meaning "sheep." *It is revealed in On a Wish and a Prayer that Cole is Jay's best friend *In "Misfortune Rising," he was revealed to be an adopted child. His true father was Cliff Gordon the actor who played his hero, Fritz Donnegan. *He is the only Ninjago character to appear in every episode of the series. This is because, in Skybound, he was the only Ninja to be trapped in the Djinn Blade for more than one episode. *Jay and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. Gallery Lego Ninjago - Meet Jay|Meet Jay download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol Jayofficial.png|Jay's official artwork JayZXofficial.png|Jay's ZX artwork Jay 3.jpg|Jay's Jungle artwork Jay.png|CGI Jay JayZX.png|Jay ZX JayTechno.png|CGI Jay wearing Techno Robes CGIJaySkybound.png|Skybound Jay Jungle Jay.png|CGI Jungle Jay DSJayCGI.png|Deepstone Jay lego-jay-minifigure-30-678837.jpg|First version of Jay lego-jay-dx-dragon-suit-minifigure.jpg|DX Jay kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay zxjay.PNG|ZX Jay NRG--Jay.jpg|A minifigure of NRG Jay lego-jay-kimono-ninjago-minifigure.jpg|Kimono Jay Techno Robes Jay.png|Jay's Techno Robes FigArmoredJay.png|Stone Armor Jay TournamentJay.png|Tournament Robe Jay JungleJay1.png|Zukin Jay DeepstoneJay.png|Deepstone Jay AirjitzuJay.PNG|Airjitzu Jay Jay_(Eyepatch)_(70605).png|Eyepatch Minifigure Jay (S7).png|2016 Jay Minifigure FIGJayFusion.png|Fusion Jay FIGJayFusionNoPads.png Jay microfig.jpg|Jay's Microfigure JayTV.PNG|Official Jay artowork Jaylegobattles.png|Jay as he appears in LEGO Battles: Ninjago TLMJay.png|In Enter the Ninjago TeamCom5.png|In the Ghost Season product commercial Lego-Ninjago-Season-3-Picture.jpg|NRG Jay's Spinner Pizza.jpg|In Spinjizu Snakedown X240-TVq.jpg|In Spinjitzu Snakedown Boss Battle.jpg|Battling Lord Garmadon In Spinjitzu Snakedown TJay(Tournament).png|Jay (Tournament) PJay.png|In Ninjago Possession CTEK0hzUEAAD8-Q.png|Official Skybound Art PCharacters.png|The Ninja in the app JayZXT.png|Jay in Tournament Game JayDeafeatedSoR.png|CGI Jay on Lego.com/Ninjago Jay70730CGI.png|Jay Deepstone WuCru.png|Official Skybound art Jay 2016.jpg|Jay on Lego.com|link=http://www.lego.com/en-us/products Legoland jay.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Legoland jay2.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team on Lego.com Jaylegobattles.png|Jay game info Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND TTechnoJay.png|Jay in the Tournament app JayJadeNun.png|Jay in the Tournament app SkyJay.png|Jay in the Skybound app Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Promotional poster for the Ninjago ride at Legoland Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Official Skybound art of the Ninja Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Ninjago building contest Mos31 jay techno blades .jpeg|Jay in the Digiverse Wu cru ninja.jpeg DITNinja.png In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season6Open.png Season1Jay.png|Jay in the Ninjago season 1 opening Season4Jay.png Season5Jay.png Season6NyaJay.png DoDJay.png|In Day of the Departed MoS01JayChosen.png|Jay and Kai MoS02JaySword.png|Jay and Zane strapped up JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Jay01Season2Intro.jpg|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Spinjitzujay.png|Jay's Spinjitzu Tornado jayop.png|Jay in the opening theme JayDX2.jpg|Jay in his DX GI JayDXmoviepic.jpg|Jay in his DX GI MoS3CapMachine.png|Jay on the Destiny's Bounty stormfighter.png|Jay's Storm Fighter GirlJay.png|Disguised as a girl jayandnya.png|Jay and Nya in the Mega Monster Ninjago_jay_en_su_cita.jpg|Jay and Nya NRGJay1.png|Jay's True Potential Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m40s825.png|Jay with combed hair 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai posing jaylou.png|Jay and Lou Ninja.PNG|The Ninja and Wu 18Greatdevourerjay.png|Jay facing the Great Devourer 19Greatdevourerzanejay.png|Zane and Jay jumping in the air with the Great Devourer chasing them 25Jaynya.png|Nya and Jay Cole-and-JayS2Ep2.jpg|Jay and Cole Jay´s is in da house redo.jpg|Jay in his ZX GI Mos13 jay.jpeg|Jay holding the Nunchucks of Lightning Jaykid.png|Jay as a child Rebooted.jpg|Jay in his Elemental Robe Nindroidsposter.PNG|Promotional art for Rebooted Techninjathesurge.jpg|Jay and the Ninja in the Borg tower Jay&zanetechno.jpg|Jay and Zane Jay Shield.png|Jay's Elemental Shield GoldJay.png|Jay in his golden form in the Digiverse UXah5DEmFvc (2).jpg|Jay wearing Stone Armor Chen poster.jpg|Promotional art for Season 4 FightingJay.png|Jay in the arena VictoryCheer.png|Jay in the Thunderblade competition MoS40Jay.png|Jay in the Jungle Jay using his lightning powers against Cole.jpeg|Jay using his powers to defeat Cole in Versus HappyJay.png|Jay in prison clothes Season6Jay.png|Jay in the Season 5 opening JayV44.png|Jay in Season 5 Jay1.jpg|Jay in Season 5 bscap0122.jpg|Jay in Cloud Kingdom Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png|Jay and the Ninja on a rooftop Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png|Cole, Kai, Zane and Jay in Cloud Kingdom Mos54Walker1.png|Jay in car Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h22m03s867.png|Jay and the Ninja in an ice cave EyePatchJay.png|Jay looking at his future self with Nya Lloydweak.jpg|Jay and the Ninja help Lloyd 4Ninja54.png|Jay and the Ninja on the ferry Jay Season 6.png|Jay in 2016 Jay2016.jpg|Jay in casual clothes NyaJaySeason6Intro.png|Jay and Nya in their Season 6 intro Mos 63 Jay plan.jpeg|Jay standing in front of Ninjago map Mos63 jay team.jpeg|Jay with Skylor, Echo Zane, Dareth, Ronin, and Soto Mos64 ninja rescue.jpeg|Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Jay firing their elemental powers at a door Mos63 jay.jpeg|Jay in Season 6 Mos15 Jay '.png Maxresdefault-1.jpg MoS55Ninja2.png MoS63Map.png MoS63LightningDragon.png MoS63Flying.png MoS59Rod.png MoS59Look.png MoS59Read.png Jay Walker (7).png|Jay and Nya Jay Walker.jpg References Category:Major characters Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Ninja Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Main protagonists Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Day of the Departed Category:Heroes Category:2017